


Didn't Want to Hurt You, Baby

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun likes to make Aiba cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Want to Hurt You, Baby

Jun knows it's not very nice of him, but he loves to make Aiba cry. Not the kind of crying that Aiba does when he's seriously sad, when he's so overwhelmed by emotion that he can't contain it--Jun hates that, because then of course Jun usually ends up crying too, and then he wants to hide Aiba away from the world and feed him a steady diet of sugar and teddy bears or something, so he'll never cry again.

No, Jun doesn't like _that_ kind of crying. Jun loves the kind of crying Aiba does when he's been pushed just too far and his body can't take it anymore, when Jun's worked him up so much that Aiba can barely even make words anymore besides _please_ and _Matsujun_.

It's especially fun because Aiba always starts out excited, smiling and laughing when Jun helps him out of his shirt. "But shouldn't Jun-kun take off his, too?" he asks, even as Jun is helping him to unbuckle his belt.

"I will," Jun promises, smiling too, "but later. You first!"

"Haha, okay," Aiba says, until he's standing in Jun's bedroom in just his briefs, his body long and beautiful. "What now?" he asks.

"Sit down on the bed," Jun says, almost like it's a suggestion. When Aiba's sitting on the edge, Jun says, "You should scoot back, you know--so you're in the middle--" and directs until Aiba is where he wants him, legs stretched out in front of him and propped up on his hands.

Aiba's probably a little embarrassed, judging by his blush, but he's still smiling up at Jun through his bangs.

Jun climbs up onto the bed and kneels over Aiba's legs. He leans down and kisses Aiba, and Aiba responds eagerly as always, reaching up to put his hand on Jun's face.

"No," Jun says, pulling back a little, and taking hold of Aiba's hand. He reaches for Aiba's other hand and holds them both down on the bed, and goes back to kissing Aiba, softly at first, but open-mouthed and wet. When Aiba leans up into it, Jun pushes back, and keeps pushing, until Aiba is lying on the bed, Jun straddling his waist and pressing down with his hips over Aiba's.

Aiba gasps into Jun's mouth, and Jun can't stop himself from smirking, but Aiba's distracted anyway. He's flexing his wrists in Jun's grasp, shifting about underneath him, but Jun won't let him up; he knows Aiba could probably throw him off if he really wanted to, but the thing about Aiba is that he'll follow through with anything, if he can, and Jun's got him right where he wants him.

"Can I tie you up?" Jun asks, almost conversationally, but quietly, kissing Aiba again.

"What?" Aiba says, and Jun repeats himself. "No--yes? how much?"

"Just your wrists," Jun promises, "and your ankles."

"Okay," Aiba says.

"Stay here," Jun says, and he slides off Aiba and pulls out the cuffs; he'd already set them up on his bed before Aiba had arrived, pretty sure he could get Aiba to say yes.

One by one, he cuffs Aiba's right wrist, then right ankle, then left ankle, and then left wrist. Aiba tugs on them experimentally: they give a little bit, but not much, leaving Aiba spread-eagled on Jun's bed.

Jun stops for a moment, pauses to appreciate the sight while Aiba slowly starts to get his breathing under control.

Then Jun, resting with one knee on the bed, leans down and kisses Aiba again. He's been planning this all day, thinking about the things he could do to Aiba--nothing too damaging, nothing that would mark him up, but. Things that will get both of them there, to the edge.

Because getting Aiba to the edge: that's what will get Jun there, too.

He kisses Aiba, and slides his hand down Aiba's skin, down his belly, until he's gently resting it on Aiba's dick, through his boxers. Aiba's breath hitches for a minute; he's already stopped laughing. Aiba's quick to be taken in by his physical sensations.

Jun fully intends to take advantage of that.

That's the thing about Aiba, of course: he's actually rather strong, for everything that's gone on with him. He's strong, and he's determined, so when Jun has a chance to make him sit there and take every touch that Jun has for him, Jun takes it, and takes every sound Aiba has, and every jump of nerves in his belly when Jun skims his hands by him again. When Aiba twitches away from his hand, or towards it, Jun takes it as belonging to him, just like he takes Aiba's kisses, and the sweat gathering along Aiba's hairline and in the hollow of his throat: it's Jun's, because Jun is the one making Aiba like this, beautiful and barely contained.

It takes a while for Jun to get Aiba to that point, the point where he's begging Jun for release, where he's been on edge for so long and Jun won't let him even relax a little bit, where his hands are fisted helplessly against the cuffs and his toes curl when he stretches out, as if that will make it happen faster.

"Come on," Jun coaxes, and Aiba can only say, gasping for breath, "I want to, I want to, please, please," and his eyes are wet, so wet, and that's what Jun wants, what Jun's been looking for. Because sometimes all Jun wants is to see Aiba crying because Jun made him feel so good he couldn't even handle it.

Jun smiles, "You can, okay? You can," and Aiba does, eyes closed tightly and mouth pink and open.

When Aiba's out of the cuffs, the first thing he does is reach clumsily for Jun's pants, and Jun feels so selfish when he lets Aiba jerk him off, selfish because he got to see that, got to do it, and now Aiba--he comes fisting his hands in Aiba's hair, licking into Aiba's mouth, overwhelmed in a way himself.

(But of course it's _Aiba_ who thanks _him_ , after, sleepily and sated, his eyes still red and puffy. Jun can't help but laugh at himself over the whole thing, even as Aiba snores a little in his ear.)

**Author's Note:**

> For and beta'd by kino. Lighthearted non-descriptive orgasm denial porn is always a good time. :D Title from VAST's "Pretty when you cry," just for extra lulz.


End file.
